oblivoushdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sia
'Sia '''is a character from ObliviousHD Roleplay World. She is a character from Kavra. Appearance In the stories she is always seen (except for in "Sia's Cheap Thrills") wearing a purple dress, held by a black stripe in the upper part. Above the stripe, the dress has black marks design. Sia wears black sandals with magenta decorations, and her hair is black and wears a pink hair band. Story Sia had a short role in the video "Sia's Cheap Thrills". Sia debuted officially in BULLY -Part 3. She and her minions were ones who put the ''WANTED posters around the school. Sia and minions were checked by the policeman, having nothing. However, when policemen examined Red Dress Girl, Blue Boy and Noob, she looked anxiously at them and noticed they look almost same like people from the WANTED poster. In the class, she talked to her Minion No. 1 about what she noticed and has decided to bring it all to the bottom. At the lunch, Sia and Minions confront RDG, BB and Noob, saying she knows who they are and showing them a knife RDG hid in her locker. She laughs when RDG's head boils red with anger, naming her "Roundy" and leaves. Since then, Sia despised Red Dress Girl. Sia didn't come to RDG's house and didn't get poisoned. RDG broke into Sia's house while she was taking a bath, took her boombox and electrocuted her. Due to a Bacon's failed spell, Sia was resurrected with others, spawning third in order. On Lavender's signal, she threw her boombox at the Queen (Red Dress Girl), giving her a bruise. Sia reappears in Part 5, and agrees to kill the Queen, saying "about time". Sia's Minions killed the Guards thanks to Sia, who pretended that Crybaby passed out. The two disguised and came in Queen's room, where the Queen was with Blue Boy. Noob provided her with a message of Bianca that Crybaby is heading towards the castle, while she was standing right next to him. Sia immobilized Noob while Crybaby decapitated the Queen, but because of the Immortality Necklaceshe came back to life, and was as just as surprised as her friend Crybaby. She was simply locked in a dungeon cell. Crybaby was released in Part 7 with the help of Victim Girl, Lavender and Bianca. Lavender knocked her cell door down. Also, when King came back to life, he accidentally knocked over Sia. She was later thrown into the dungeons with others as well and released with help of Red Dress Girl. She and her minions appeared for the last time when they all reunited. Personality Since we see Sia posted the WANTED posters herself, it may imply to the fact that Sia is a righteous person, trying to stop the criminals, from noticing the similarity between them and the people from the poster. Sia is stoic and clever (by pretending Crybaby passed out). Also, check the way she got revenge on the Queen when she came back to life: she threw her boombox at her, possibly to imply that Sia is counter attacking when we remember that the boombox was the cause of her death. Trivia * She is a character from Kavra. * Somehow, there's the real Sia can be found on YouTube. You can find her here. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Kavra Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Sia's Gang